


noot noot nO

by makeirelandbigger



Category: Pingu
Genre: Other, knife tw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeirelandbigger/pseuds/makeirelandbigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pingu goes on an adventure and discovers something unexpected</p>
            </blockquote>





	noot noot nO

**Author's Note:**

> get ready

el pinguino pequeno estaba caminando en la nieve y encuentaba un hombre largo. El hombre digo, "tu eres tan pequeno. Quiero comerlo." Pingu teniste miedo. El hombre digo a pingu, "tengo un cuchillo para ti,"  
Pingu digo, "no quiero el cuchillo. Quiero vivir."  
El hombre digo, "me llamo Wolverine. Voy a reir ahora."  
El hombre rio.  
Pingu estola el cuchillo.  
Pingu muertaba el hombre.  
Pingu rio.

fin.


End file.
